


[Podfic] Spooky October

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: "The losers explore an abandoned house on the first night of october, and Richie and Eddie find themselves way too ahead of time." [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Spooky October

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom, from what I can tell, is not entirely accustom to podfics. So I'll give a brief explanation of what they are.
> 
> This is essentially an audiobook. As you know, these can be helpful in regards to accessibility, and are also just for those who enjoy a hands-free fanfiction experience, such as listening via their phone, while driving.
> 
> If you are an author who would approve of having your works podficced, please consider putting this information in your profile! It helps immensely. For an example, see my own profile (linked below.) :)
> 
> Happy Halloween! Be safe, everybody ♥
> 
> The original cover art was found [here](https://inspiringpeople.co/quotes/halloween-quote/halloween-quotes-notitle-420/?epik=dj0yJnU9bGVjYlBoczcyY1BUOUlWbU5MWHFrVENpUndRLTRtdXEmbj1Gb3F1clYwQ0FmRGk1SnlzQlBGSEpnJm09MyZ0PUFBQUFBRjJrMlVF) by strangersit, and I used [Pixlr Editor](https://pixlr.com/editor/) for the image effects, and [PicFont](https://picfont.com/editor) to add text of my own. I added the image to the MP3 file's data by using [IMGaid](http://www.imgaid.com/mp3-tag-editor-online.aspx). If you would like to make podfic of your own, and are looking for some great tips, check out [Podfic-Tips](https://podfic-tips.livejournal.com). For information on how to post your podfic on AO3, look [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948). If you want to host with [DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com), like I did, see [these](https://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/96527.html?thread=758031#t758031) instructions.

  


**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Podfic?preview=Spooky+October.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Spooky October](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164812)

**Author:** [strangersit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersit/profile)

**Reader:** [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/profile)

**Length:** 15:53

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v7gnbjg4rfq0zuz/Spooky%20October.mp3?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> So. Let's be honest; this podfic doesn't do the original fiction justice. I'm very much a newbie, and I promise I tried to properly edit this, and enunciate, but there's still plenty of slurring, and editing hiccoughs. For that I apologize to anyone who gives it a try, and to the author. I hope it was worth your time.
> 
> Huge thank you to strangersit for taking a listen, and not only approving of me posting this, but also being such a support and cheerleader. I love you!


End file.
